


Show Me Again?

by buttrileskissed



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Fluffy Triles, M/M, triles, yes a bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttrileskissed/pseuds/buttrileskissed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lily encourages me to write most of these lmao. I didn't have any idea how to write this one to be perfectly honest. Originally, I had gotten this idea because of a roleplay I was in, and Miles was still a little iffy about what people would say so he kept the PDA to a minimum-or none, which is why I thought this would be set after 1401 and be in place of the kiss in 1402, idk I'm not sure about the timing but nevertheless, fluff was the result uvu.</p></blockquote>





	Show Me Again?

Miles felt the familiar ghost of a smile pull on his lips as he spotted a familiar blonde at his locker.  Taking quick glances at the magnet in his locker while grabbing his books, he caught himself biting his lip to hide a smile, and was Miles ever so glad that he was failing. Once the hallways were cleared, not including the blonde, Miles slipped out from where he was losing himself in his daydreams and wrapped his arms around Tristan's waist. Tristan shivered at the gesture.

"How long have you been standing there?" He smiled, spinning around in the brunette's arms to meet his lovestrucken eyes. Miles bumped their foreheads as Tristan's hands met his sholders

"Long enough." Miles breathed, his hot breath just barely grazing Tristan's lips. The tips of his cheeks burned red as his eyes flickered down to them.

Tristan played with the collar of Miles's jacket, letting out an audible sigh. "You don't always have to-never mind." 

"Tris," Miles said, his tone warning. Tristan looked at the ground, refusing to meet Miles's eyes. "What's-"

"It's nothing." He gave Miles his best cherry smile before pecking him and grabbing his bag. "Now, if you excuse me, I should really get to History."

Miles hovered for a moment before following after him. 

Tristan bit back another sigh. "Oh, right."

* * *

 

Miles kept stealing glances at Tristan who was suddenly extremely infatuated with History. Even from the corner of his eye, Miles could see him nose-deep in WWII. As he jotted something down in his notebook, Miles could tell that something was up. His writing was fast and loud, and it seemed like he was looking for a distraction just from the way that his eyes wouldn't even look up to the board.

Had he done something?

"Tristan." Miles whispered. He only glanced up for a second, but that was all it took. Immediately, his muscles tensed as his face relaxed, soft blue meeting worried green.

Just as Miles was about to say something more, the bell rang, and he's never seen anyone fly away faster. Miles bit the inside of his cheek before chasing after him. He grabbed his wrist when Tristan tried to run faster.

"What's wrong?" Miles asked sternly, pulling him closer.

"Nothing, it's really-" Miles pulled him until they were only inches apart.

"Tristan."

"Why do you always wait until there's no one in the hallway, or no one around to look at us when we're, well, like this?"

"Because-"

"I get it, you're embarrassed to be seen wi-" Tristan was cut off by Miles, slamming him into a set of lockers and capturing Tristan's lips with his own. Tristan cupped Miles's cheek with one hand, the other on the back of his neck, pulling him in for more. Everything seemed to disappear around them. Miles honestly didn't give two shits what people thought. Tristan wasn't a rebound, he wasn't any form of rebellion towards his father, and he sure as hell wasn't embarrassed to be seen with him. No, he was much, much more. Too much for him to even process. 

"I'd never be embarrassed to be seen with you." Miles whispered, his lips splitting into a genuine, warm smile.

Tristan bit his lip, his head hitting the locker behind him. "Not so sure I'm convinced. Show me again?"

**Author's Note:**

> Lily encourages me to write most of these lmao. I didn't have any idea how to write this one to be perfectly honest. Originally, I had gotten this idea because of a roleplay I was in, and Miles was still a little iffy about what people would say so he kept the PDA to a minimum-or none, which is why I thought this would be set after 1401 and be in place of the kiss in 1402, idk I'm not sure about the timing but nevertheless, fluff was the result uvu.


End file.
